Aeternam Amor
by MrsDSalvatore
Summary: Forged during a war, their love will last for all eternity even if their lives won't. Tragedy strikes when they least expect it and friends and family help to pick up the pieces. Rated M for insinuated adult themes.


**April 28, 1998**

Inwardly he marveled at the petite figure standing inside the door though his face gave a nasty sneer. "Why have you come?"

Cautiously she approached the large desk. "I had to." She swallowed and stared at her feet. Raising her head, brown eyes met black. "I know the final battle is near. Just one more night. One more moment together. Please!" Her eyes begged for him to understand.

Pushing back his chair he rose from behind the desk. Hand extended in invitation, he spoke. "Come."

**May 2, 1998**

All through out the castle the sounds of battle rang out. Order members and Death Eaters battled ferociously.

Inside the Shrieking Shack the individuals cowered in fear beneath an invisibility cloak, helpless to the scene unfolding in front of them. A slash of a wand and the strike of fangs, and the greasy potions master was brought to his knees.

As soon as the Dark Lord departed the trio ripped the cloak and raced to the fallen comrade.

"Severus!" Hermione's hands flew to his damaged throat. "Harry! Ron! Quickly a bezoar, anti-venom, and blood replenishing potion. In the bag!"

Diligently the boys followed her every command watching as she worked to save the spy. Finally exhausted she sank back onto her heels. "I've done everything I can for him. Let's get him to Poppy."

Pulling an infirmary portkey from her pocket, she placed it on his chest. Tapping her wand she activated it and sent the headmaster to the healer's care.

Ron and Harry pulled the young witch into a large hug offering silent comfort. "Let's finish this Mione." The red head grabbed the beaded bag from the floor while the boy who lived gathered his cloak. Silently the trio returned to the battle.

**August 21, 1998**

As was her routine, Hermione quietly entered the infirmary, searching for Madam Pomphrey.

"Good morning Miss Granger." The cheery voice rang out from the supply cabinet. This was followed by a curly grey head.

"Good morning Poppy. Any news?" She gestured to the private room housing the comatose man.

A large smile broke out on the healer's face. "He woke late last evening."

Euphoria swept through the Gryffindor's body and she collapsed onto the nearest bed. "Oh that is wonderful news! May I see him?"

"You may." She watched the witch almost run to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slipped into the room. Without a sound she walked to the bed. His dark eyes followed her progress.

"Good morning sir. It's wonderful to see you awake finally." She lowered herself into the chair by his bed.

"Miss Granger. Thank you for the kind words." The next hour passed quickly as the two conversed. Soon Poppy bustled through the door.

"Okay Miss Granger it's time to go. Headmaster Snape needs to get some rest." With a small smile to the bed ridden man, Hermione complied with the order.

**August 30, 1998**

Severus stood nervously at the window. He had come to a very important decision. She was a young brilliant witch with the world at her feet. Who was he but some old washed up spy whose association with him would damage her reputation and hurt her future opportunities.

Behind him, the door swung open at precisely the same time it did every morning with her arrival. Her gasp revealed her surprise at seeing him out of the bed and upon his own two feet. Slowly he turned to face her.

Seeing the harsh lines upon his face, Hermione's heart dropped. This was the Severus Snape of old. The harsh, unfeeling git from the dungeons who despised anything Potter or Gryffindor. Straightening her shoulders she waited for the ball to drop.

"Miss Granger, while I must thank you for your diligence in visiting me, I believe this must come to an end."

She gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Are you…"

He rudely interrupted with a nod. "Yes. It was enjoyable while it lasted. Having survived the final battle, I must now look to future possibilities."

Finally after several more minutes of staring at the dark wizard, Hermione nodded. Her voice was quiet as she responded. "I understand sir." Walking across the room she stopped next to him. Her gaze never left his. "Would there ever be a future possibility for us?" He shook his head. "I see. Thank you sir for everything then." Rising up on tiptoe she gave him a small lingering kiss to the cheek. "I wish you success in everything you venture Severus." She gave his cheek a last caress before exiting the room.

Severus Snape collapsed in the nearest chair feeling as if the rug from beneath his feet has been violently removed. Her silent understanding and acceptance of the situation shook him to his core.

**August 3, 1999**

The tapping at the window broke his concentration. Waving his hand, the glass vanished allowing the dark tawny owl access. Alighting on the perch, the owl waited for him to remove the letter before it was on its way again.

Seeing the Gringott's seal, his brow creased in confusion.

_Master Severus Snape,_

_An important issue has risen and your attendance is mandatory. Please arrive by 9am on August 5__th__. Goblin Crispin will direct you to the proper room._

_Gringott's management_

The missive refused to shed any more light on the summons and was quickly discarded. He shrugged his shoulders. He would get answers on the fifth.

**August 5, 1999**

At exactly 9am, Severus Snape was led by Crispin into a private room in the back of Gringotts. If he was surprised by the wizards already present, his Slytherin mask showed no sign of it.

"Gentlemen. Ladies." He nodded to each of them seated around the large round table, noting the diverse group. Potter, Lovegood, and Weasly sat huddled together next to Draco and his partner Marcus Flint. Next was Blaise Zabini and his wife, Daphne, the latter clutching a tissue in her hand dabbing at her eyes. He quietly lowered himself into the last remaining seat besides Viktor Krum.

Before anything more could be said, a pair of goblins bustled into the room. "As it appears that everyone is in attendance, let us begin." With those words the lights slightly dimmed and a figure rose from the center of the table.

The smiling serene face of Hermione Granger appeared. _Good morning everyone. I know for some this is expected and for others a complete shock and for that I apologize. The date is July 28, 1999. My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am of sound mind and body. This is my last will to be executed upon my death by goblins Darnisk and Revik. _

The image turned to face the trio. _Harry, Luna, and Ron, you have been the three best friends I could have ever wanted. Continue to look after each other. The villa in Florence that we spent the last six months at is yours. Enjoy it! _

Slowly the focus turned to Draco and Marcus. _Oh my beloved snakes. What would I have done without you Drake and Mark? First I know that little Nicolette is in capable hands. You will never know how grateful I am for all of the support you two have given me. Remember everything we discussed please. Secondly, I leave to you the apartment in New York and the ranch in Montana. _

Blaise and Daphne's turn came next. By now, Daphne was a sobbing mess. _Please don't cry Daph. We both knew this was inevitable. You and Blaise were the brother and sister I never had. Always pushing me to do my best as well as to step out of my comfort zone. The yacht is yours. Use it to explore all the exotic places we talked about Daph._

_Viktor: you always were my silent rock, lending support from the shadows. Continue to strive for greatness on the Quiddich pitch. Like always I'll be in attendance, just from a different view point. I have signed over my shares of the Firebolt stock as well as the quiddich training camp. Please continue to use your talents to help those less fortunate._

Severus' already pale face lost even more color as the hologram turned his way. _My beloved Severus. You were the shining light during a dark time for me as well as for most seated around the table before you. Whether you choose to believe this or not is up to you. Please accept the trunk of research I have accumulated. Inside you will find several new potion ideas I had been working on along with several patents filed in both our names. Already the royalties have begun to accumulate in a vault under your name. Revik will meet with you afterwards to discuss the details. Also please accept the deed to the cottage in Ireland._

Her image turned to focus on the entire group. _The remainder of my properties and money goes to Nicolette to be held in trust by her fathers and god parents until she comes of age. I have also left several letters and important vials with Darnisk who will now dispense those to the intended party._

At the words, the taller goblin began to make his way around the table handing out small wooden boxes to each individual.

_Please remember all of the good times we spent together and know that I love each and every one of you. _

The image slowly vanished as the lights returned to their vibrancy. Severus could only sit in shock as the others quietly gathered their things to leave. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. "Godfather? We are all meeting at the manor. I think it would be beneficial if you would join us. I know that you probably have some questions." Draco looked up at the goblins. "Can he meet with you tomorrow to discuss the patents Revik?"

The goblin nodded.

Severus slowly stood reaching for the small box placed before him. "I will meet you there."

Once at the manor, the group quickly retired to the informal sitting room overlooking the gardens. Along with tea, brandy and wine were quickly dispensed.

Glass raised, Draco stood. "Before we get started on the explanations, I would like to offer a toast to Hermione. The bravest, most brilliant, and loyal friend anyone could ever ask for." All around the room the others followed suit. "Now I'm sure that Severus is feeling out of his depths and would like an explanation." All eyes focused on the dark man.

All Severus could do was nod his head. His empty glass was refilled and nudged towards him. He drained it as instructed, the liquor giving him a jolt. "If someone could please start, I would greatly appreciate it."

To his surprise, Potter stood. "It all began at Hogwarts sir. Hermione was able to see what others most often missed. In third year she noticed the mistreatment of Luna by her house. Seeing how the little Ravenclaw was being treated, Hermione made it her personal mission to protect her."

At this Luna chimed in. "She quickly confronted my bullies and did what the professors should have done. She whipped the house of Ravenclaw into tip top shape. Anyone caught bullying another would have to answer to Mione."

Harry picked the story back up. "The next year the group expanded with the addition of Krum."

"Minny vas a great friend to me during a rather difficult time. My father vas pushing me to join Voldy even though I refused. She gave me the support and encouragement to stand up to him. Like she said, ve vere each other's pillars of support."

"Then fifth year came around. Mione discovered a pair of lost souls in Blaise and Daphne."

Here Blaise stood up. Throwing back his beverage he began to pace. "She stumbled upon us in the back of the stacks trying to devise a plan to be together but to remain neutral in the upcoming war. Min spent hours researching different rituals and pureblood traditions that we could use that would also garner our parent's approvals. Along with that she formulated a rather convincing argument for staying out of the war. While Daph's parents quickly latched on to the lifeline, my own mother continued with her pureblooded prejudice. After a long deliberation between the three of us, it was decided that I would become a spy and Min would be the go between for the order."

Severus was shocked at everything he was hearing. He began to stutter only to halt at Draco's raised hand.

"It will all be explained." He gave him a small sad smile before continuing. "It was during the hellish sixth year that Mione discovered both Marcus and myself floundering under pressure. In her quiet way, she helped relieve the burden thrust upon us. When things started to get bad, she would just sit and listen and provide comfort. She also became our handlers when we turned spy for the order."

Across the room, Ron stood gazing out the window. "To outsiders, mainly the rest of the wizarding world, we were all rivals, casting insults and hexes at each other whenever we could. But behind closed doors, Hermione had created a family where we could cast off the stereotypes and assumptions given by others. Not many knew but Hermione was very well off in the muggle world. She would plan trips for all of us during holidays to let us get away and to become the young adolescents we truly were." His voice cracked with emotion as he spun to face the group. "She was always planning ahead to make sure we were each taken care of and protected."

Luna joined his side. "As the war escalated, she continued to think ahead. Each person was gifted with special emergency portkeys, communication devices, and funds. There were all types of back up plans in case a spy was caught, including you sir."

They caught the flash of surprise across his face at her words.

"Yes godfather. When it became know of her affection for the dark potions professor, we all quickly supported her. We all did our best to help keep the relationship in the dark so others would remain oblivious to it. There were several emergency plans in the situation that you were discovered or attacked."

"Wait, you all knew of us?" Severus looked at each person.

"Knew and approved." Daphne quietly spoke up. "Who were we to try to deny any happiness to the two people working so hard to preserve ours?"

"Even though we were strictly against it, Ron and I helped to sneak her in the castle for a last visit with you." The two men shared a look. "She felt you were worth the risk of getting caught by the Carrows. We also did everything we could to help you live after the battle and Nagini's attack."

Here Severus noticed the mood grow somber. More brandy was dispensed and seats taken.

Finally Marcus lent his voice to the story. "Everyday Hermione would visit you at Hogwarts infirmary. She would make sure Poppy had anything she needed to make you well again. The day you woke was the day the heavens parted." The Slytherin took a deep breath. "She quickly gathered us all and we had a hell of a celebration in your honor. She literally glowed with excitement and euphoria."

Draco sat beside him and grasped his hands. "Then a week later she stopped by saying that the two of you were no more. She explained that it was a mutual parting. Each of us could see the truth in her eyes but she vehemently declared that this had to be done." Silver eyes met and held black. "Hermione could always read between the lines and always understood far more than others gave her credit for. She later confessed to Marcus and I that you had decided to call it quits but knew you only did it for her."

At this Severus caught his breath.

"You see Severus, Hermione knew what you were doing but loved you enough to walk away." Harry explained. "It was her plan to give you some time to live a life of freedom from any master then to start anew. Unfortunately her plan didn't come to fruitation."

Luna's voice rang out. "Two weeks later, she had an appointment with her muggle physician who confirmed her pregnancy. Hermione chose to keep it silent, using charms to hide her expanding stomach whenever she was in public. During a routine check up though a problem was discovered and she was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer."

"Hermione was very insistent that all treatment would wait until after Nicolette was born." Daphne murmered. "It was after the birth that the doctors, muggle and wizard, realized the extent of her disease. None of the treatments offered seemed to work. Knowing your views on fatherhood, Hermione created an alternate plan. Marcus and Draco would adopt Nicolette."

"We always thought Hermoine had some seer ability as it seemed like she could predict what was coming." Harry explained. "As the summer months approached, she became more and more insistent on getting her affairs in order. Then on July 28th, she begged me to accompany her to the bank."

"Hermione died August 1st after one last birthday celebration for Harry. Her last words were of you and Nicolette. She said she loved you both and asked if you could ever forgive her."

The room grew quiet at Luna's softly uttered words. With the exception of a sole pair of grey eyes, the rest turned to the gardens below. Draco focused his gaze on the older man sitting across from him. Seeing the trembling of his hands, he quickly rescued the small tumbler from his grasp. Placing it on the side table, he then gathered the older man into his arms.

**September 1****st****, 2010**

The hustle and bustle on Platform 9 ¾ was at an all time high. This would be the largest student population in a history of Hogwarts. In the center of it all, a long platinum ponytail was pressed between two black ones. The three men were imparting last words of wisdom to the petite curly haired firstie standing before them.

"Dad! Father! Papa! Cease and desist!" Her chocolate eyes flashed with fire. "I will be fine. Not only will I have Mia to send home letters, but Papa will be there too." She gave them a small smirk. "I love you and will miss you all. Now I am going to get on the Express and find Sirius, Rose, Teddy, and Victorie." With a hug and a kiss for each of the gentlemen, she flounced away.

Marcus, Draco, and Severus all looked at each and silently shook their heads. "Definitely Slytherin!" With that the two younger men gave the professor each a hug before leaving through the floo. Severus gave the train one last lingering look. "I wish you were here Mione. You would have been proud."


End file.
